


Bullet With A Name

by Flannigan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Swearing, mentions of being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: The General is fetching water with one of the settlers, a stranger who only wants to be called Six.





	Bullet With A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! 
> 
> I have a lot of story imagined with my Sosu and Courier. I wanted to write some of it down. I'm not sure if/when I'll write more, though.

The Commonwealth, Outskirts of Sanctuary Settlement, November 2287, 01:00 AM

"What's that?" the man they only called 'General' asked the man known as 'Six'. Six was supposed to keep a lookout, but insisted to fidget with his damn jewelry. Some homemade crap, a bit of metal on a dirty string.

"It's a bullet," Six said with a smirk. He always smirked, and it irked General to no end. 

"Interesting choice. Didn't have any beads?" General grumbled, looking around the area if his guard wasn't going to. They weren't alone out here. If not the raiders, then the damn wildlife crept closer every night. Six didn't seem concerned at all about the complete darkness around them. Why did they build this water treatment machinery so far away from the settlement? This was too exposed.

"'s how I lost my eye. Shot in the head," Six sniffed and held it between his thumb and pointer, and pressed it against his left eye. Which was constantly under a dirty wrap.

General screwed on the lid on the jug, setting it to the side and set the next one under the slow trickle of moderately clean water. He insisted they boil it despite everyone's protests. They were thirsty, and thirsty now damn it, and wanted it cold. General sighed and straightened his back, eyeing Six, who was watching him back intently, instead of their surroundings.

"You kept the bullet you were shot with?"

"I wish," Six scoffed, "Doc threw it when I was still out. Nah, this is the bullet I saved for the bastard who shot me."

General frowned. Six still had the bullet, obviously. It was polished from countless hours of fidgeting, shiny and reflecting light from the oil-lantern at their feet.

"You didn't find them?"

"I didn't find him first," Six watched the horizon to the east.  
"Someone beat you to it?"

"You could say that," Six laughed under his breath. "He still died, but I wanted to do it, you know?"

General didn't. He crossed his arms.

"So why keep it then?"

"To remind me to repay favors quicker in the future," Six stuffed the bullet under his shirt.

"Violence is born from violence," General said. 

Six looked at him, then cracked up.

"Aren't you naive. That's adorable. 100 caps you'll lose that by the end of the month."

General narrowed his eyes and felt anger surge. He'd been alive when the world was worth a damn to look at, 210 years ago. He wasn't naive, he had some goddamned common sense.

"Stop talking and keep your eyes open. Er. Eye."

"Yessir," Six said with a mocking salute, and took a few steps up the hill to watch their backs, finally doing what he was supposed to. General already felt he and Six wouldn't get along well.


End file.
